pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Coś na próbę/Lista Odcinków/03
Po kolejnej przerwie 3 odcinek. Po dniu spędzonym na podróży statkiem, Diana, Carott i Koi wysiedli w porcie na wyspie Cinnabar. Po długiej podróży postanowili najpierw odwiedzić tamtejsze PC, a dopiero potem iśc szukać przyjaciela Prof. Oaka. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Carott odrazu zamówiła sobie coś do jedenia. Koi poszedł zapytać siostre Joy o tutjsze ruiny, a Diana spacerowała na polu bitew za PC i robiła szkice Pokemonów. - Pokemony sa naprawdę cudowne - zaśmiała się do siebie kończąc rysunek pidgey siedzących na drzewie. W tym momencie podszedł do niej mały Sandshrew i przyglądał się co takiego robi. Diana szybko naszkicowała również jego i pokazała mu rysunek - San! - podskoczył z radości - Podoba ci się? - zapytała, a on pokiwał główką na znak, że Tak - Jestes tu sam? - San - zaprzeczył i wskazał palcem dziewczynkę biegnąca w jego kierunku - Sandshrew! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wszędzie cię szukam - trenerka była zmachana, ale słychać było ulgę w jej głosie. Pokemon pokazał rysunek - Jaki śliczny! Kto to narysował? - zapytała, a maluch wskazał na Diane, która uśmiechnęła się niepewnie - Masz talent! Dzięki, że go zatrzymałaś! Pa! - szybko oddaliła się z Pokemonem - Troszkę roztrzepana - zaśmiała się kolejny raz i ruszyła w stronę drzwi do Pc Szła z głowa uniesioną w stronę nieba więc bezproblemowo wpadła na kogoś w wejściu. Tym kimś okazał sie Koi, który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili ratując przed upadkiem - Przeprasza... - zawstydziła się - To nic. Zawsze chodzisz taka nieobecna - No cóż...tak już chyba mam - zaśmiała się, ale bez przekonania Koi wiedział co ją gryzie, ale nie zaczynął tematu - Jak Carott skończy jeśc to ruszymy w stronę wulkanu - Wulkanu? - zdziwiła sie - Tak, na wyspie jest wulkan, który służy jako sala walk i kurort, a Prof. zatrzymał sie właśnie tam - Do świetnie, wiemy już gdzie jest! - Carott pojawiła sie znikąd, strasząc pozostałą dwujkę - Carrr! Ile razy mam ci mówić nie strasz ludzi! - Diana była zła - Gum...Sorki - Ufff... - Diana dała za wygraną - Wy chyba nigdy sie nie dogadacie - zaśmiał się Koi - Idziecie? - Tak, Haj! - krzyknęły jednocześnie (Szli w kierunku wulkanu. Spotykali co chwilę innego Pokemona, a Diana była wniebowzięta. Cały czas dłubała ołówkiem w notatniku, nie zwracając oczywiście uwagi na drogę) - Ej! Uważaj! - krzyknęła Carott widząc, że Diana zmierza wprost na wystający kamień - Cooo...?! - zauważyła go za późno i zachwiała się na jednej nodzę (Carott zakmnęła oczy czekając na upadek kuzynki, jednak nic nie usłyszała, gdy otowrzyła oczy, Diana prawie leżała na ziemi. W powietrzu utrzymywała ją ręka Koi'a) - Serio? Nie minęła nawet godzina, a ty zaliczasz kolejną wpadkę...haha - zaśmiał się jednocześnie pomagając jej wstać - Przepraszam - Diana czuła wyrzuty sumienia - Ja po prostu...nie umiem inaczej - tłumaczyła patrząc mu w oczy - Yyy...nieszkodzi - odwrócił głowę zawstydzony - Ale możesz odstawić rysowanie na później, jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę jeśli nie będziesz patrzec na drogę - Jasne. - schowała notatnik do plecaka - No to idziemy dalej (Przez resztę drogi Diana czuła na sobie wzrok Koi'a. Chłopak czekał zapewne, aż znowu się o coś potknie, ale nie doczekał się. Gdy doszli do wulkanu, dziewczyną zaparło dech w piersi) - Ale ogromny! - krzyknęła Carott - I jaki piękny! - dodała ciszej Diana - Robi wrażenie nie? - zapytał Koi - Szybko Prof. powinien być w środku (Weszli do środka. Przywitał ich mężczyzna, zapewne lokaj, który spytał w czym może służyć) - Przysłał na s Prof. Oak mamy spotkać się z Prof. Rubelem - poinformował go - Prof. Rubel wyszedł chwilę temu. Nie zdradził nam celu swej podróży, ani czasu powrotu. - To nie dobrze - zmartwił się Koi. Diana miałą wrażenie, że lokaj dziwnie jej się przygląda. Wyglądała dziwnie? A może ma coś na twarzy? Carott myślałą tylko o dziwnym sposobie mówienie mężczyzny - W takim razie dziękujemy za pomoc. Do widzenia - Koi pożegnał się za wszystkich i wyszedł. Dziewczyny podążyły za nim. - Do widzenia. Życze miłego dnia - pożegnał ich lokaj - Diana nadal miała wrażenie, że się jej przygląda (Gdy wyszli z kurortu zatrzymali się po drzewem i usiedli na ławcę) - Źle, że go nie ma. Będziemy musieli poczekać - powiedział trochę zirytowany chłopak - Taaaa! Nie znoszę czekania! - krzyknęła Carott - ... - Diana nadal była niespokojna. Cały czas czuła na sobie ten dziwny wzrok - ...Wszystko okej? Diana? - zapytał Koi - Co? A tak. Wszystko gra haha - zaśmiała się, ale Koi wiedział, że kłamie. Postanowił jednak odłożyć temat na później - Chodźmy na lody! - powiedziałą Carott - Ty tylko byś jadła! - skarciła ją Diana - Bllll! - Carott wytknęła jej język - Nie jesteś moją mamą! - Nie, ale teraz ja za ciebie odpowiadam i nie będziemy zmniejszać portfela Koi'ego! - dodała - To nic - zaśmiał się - Pieniądze dał nam Prof. Oak i kazał z nich korzystać - Widzisz!? To co? Idziemy?! - Carott użyła na Koi'u swojego spojrzenia uroczego psa - Zgoda - dodał wstając - Hura! - krzykneła i pobiegła w kierunku budki wybierając lody - Przepraszam za nią - powiedziałą Diana, gdy jej kuzynka była zbyt pochłonięta wybieraniem smaku - Nic się nie stało - pocieszył ją, ale nagle jego twarz zmieniła wyraz na poważny - Coś cię niepokoi - Mnie? Nie, wszystko gra - dodała trochę zbita z tropu tą nagłą wypowiedzią - To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie - powtórzył Koi - Co jest? - ...No więc ja... - zaczęła - Idziecie?! Ile mam czekać!? - Carott nie należała do cierpliwych osób - Już, już! - Diana skorzystała z okazji i unikneła odpowiedzi na pytanie Koi'a. Podbiegła szybko do kuzynki. - Na pewno coś jest nie tak - pomyślał Koi, ale tez podszedł do budki. (Niecałe 10 minut później cała trójka siedziała na ławce, na przeciw fontanny i zajadała lody. Carott co chwilę podbiegała do jakiegos trenera i zadawała mu mase dziwnych pytań. Diana karciła ją za to, a Koi nadal zastanawiał się co jest nie tak) - Car! Ostatni raz Ci mówię! Zostaw ludzi w spokoju! - Co? Ale to świetna zabawa. To ja ide do tej dziewczyny z tym kucykiem! A wy możecie zostać marudy! - dodała i uciekła - Hej! Nie jesteśmy marudami! I to jest Ponyta! - Diana dała za wygrana i zaczęła dalej jeść lody. Rozglądając się napotkała wzrok złotych oczu Koi'a. Patrzył się na nią. Speszona szybko ukryła rumieniec odwracając głowę - Możesz się tak nie patrzeć? To kłopotliwe... - Sorki - Chłopak tez się zarumienił i odwrócił głowę - Ale cały czas się zastanawiam o co chodzi... - No więc... - zaczęła, ale przerwałą. Nie powiem mu. Pomyśli, że jestem psychiczna. - Tak? - czekał - Pomyślisz, że mam świra - Wcale nie - zapewnił - Obiecujesz? - zapytała i znów spojrzała na niego - Obiecuję - uśmiechnął się - Gdy byliśmy w środku. Miałam dziwne uczucie. Jakby ktoś się na mnie cały czas patrzył. W dodatku ten lokaj też na mnie patrzył. Wyglądam jakoś dziwnie? A może coś nie tak z moją twarzą? - zapytała - Co? - Ko był całkowicie zbity z tropu tymi pytaniami - Nie, nie wyglądzasz dobrze. - Czyli mi wierzysz? - Wierzę? - No nie powiedziałeś, że powinnam się leczyć czy coś... - Aaaa. Hm - zastanawiał sie - To dziwne. Bardzo dziwne - Wiem, ale ja na prawdę... - Hej! - Hm? - oboję odwrócili wzrok na Carott. Szła w towarzystwie starszego pana, niosącego skórzaną teczkę. - Jesli skończyliście już flirtować to mam dla was dobrą wiadomość! - krzyknęła ciut za głośno Oboje Koi i Diana wstali natychniast rumieniąc sie. - Nie żartuj! - krzyknęła na nią Diana - Mówiłam Ci, że masz nigdzie nie odchodzić! - Co? Więc nie potrzebnie tu pana ciągnęłam - powiedziała sarkastycznie do człowieka obok niej - Oj, to nic i tak tu szłem - uśmiechnął się - Kto to? - zapytał Koi - To jest Prof. Rubel - powiedziała dumna z siebie Trzeci odcinek. Ale to opornie idzie!